1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infusion bags and, more specifically, to an infusion bag having means for selectively inserting any desired dry beverage material. The disposable infusion bag has spaced apart reinforced elements fixedly attached to the bag material with a string passing through the elements in predetermined positions whereby pressure applied to the distal ends of the string causes the top corners to fold forward engaging the bag whereupon the remaining triangular center element folds over covering the previously folded corners preventing any of the inserted material from escaping.
Furthermore, at the user's discretion the bag may be reusable by unfolding the bag, discarding the used contents, replacing with fresh material and refolding the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other infusion bags designed for single beverage servings. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 723,287 issued to Lawson et al. on Mar. 24, 1903.
Another patent was issued to Hirschhorn on Jul. 22, 1919 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,310,796. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,397 was issued to Mock on Jul. 17, 1928 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 20, 1934 to Hirschhorn as U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,523.
Another patent was issued to Parrilla on Oct. 9, 1962 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,728. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,242 was issued to Irmscher on Jun. 4, 1963. Another was issued to Rambold on Mar. 30, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,911 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 10, 1970 to Kasakoff as U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,355.
Another patent was issued to Illk on Jul. 14, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,185. Another was issued to Christie on May 29, 1986 as U.K. Patent No. GB2167380A and still yet another was issued on Sep. 19, 1991 to Shomarla PTY Limited as WIPO Patent No. WO91/13580.